Klaine Advent Calendar 2013
by story-of-our-life
Summary: I am participating in the Klaine Advent Calendar 2013 and this is where I am going to post my fills. I may not fill every single prompt but I will do as many as I can
1. Day 1: The Perfect Present

What present can you give the person who has everything, when you have nothing. My take on the Klaine Advent Calendar Day 1 Prompt - _Artist_

* * *

Kurt has been struggling with what to do for Blaine's birthday for a while now. He wants to give Blaine something special, but that's easier said than done when they are students juggling the rent and saving for their wedding. What the hell were they thinking when they decided it would be a good idea to get married while they were both full-time students? Kurt has no idea.

Kurt sighs because he feels like this is going to be the worst birthday Blaine has ever had. And he knows Blaine has had more than a few bad ones. He feels like the worst fiancé in the world. He is just glad that his crisis isn't bothering Blaine - who is currently fast asleep next to Kurt - especially since he has an early morning class tomorrow.

He turns over to face Blaine and that's when the idea hits him. He realizes what he can do that is both special and inexpensive.

It's hard to keep what he's doing from Blaine. It takes all the spare time he's got when Blaine is out of the apartment at work or school, but he's sure it will be worth it. And, he's so glad he's spent much of his free time back in high school designing outfits.

On the day of Blaine's birthday Kurt arrives home an hour before Blaine does, which gives him the perfect amount of time to get everything ready. He wraps Blaine's present and starts making chicken alfredo, one of Blaine's favorite meals. Blaine deserves more than take-out tonight, and they've had far too much of that recently.

He's just putting the finishing touches on the salad when Blaine comes home, tired but looking content.

"Good day?" he asks after giving Blaine a welcoming kiss.

"Even better now that I'm home. Why didn't I believe you when you told me Dance 101 is hell?" Blaine asks, setting his bag down next to Kurt's.

"Because you're stubborn, but I love you anyway. Now come join me for dinner!" Kurt says, excited to be able to spend some quality time alone with Blaine. It's times like these that Kurt is glad he and Blaine decided that they needed their own apartment after only a month of rooming with Rachel and Santana.

"You cooked," Blaine says, surprised because they really don't get time to cook much these days.

"Of course I did. Happy Birthday, honey," Kurt replies, sitting at the table.

They eat dinner slowly, reveling in the feeling of just being together and being able to forget about the rest of the world for a while. Once he's finished, Kurt excuses himself to get Blaine's present.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it," he says as he hands the rather large but impeccably-wrapped present over to Blaine.

"Kurt...it's wonderful," Blaine says, tears springing into his eyes before he launches himself at Kurt.

Kurt accepts the hug and the kiss willingly, glad Blaine is so happy with the present.

"How did you have time to draw that? It really is perfect."

Kurt can't help but smile at the fact Blaine is staring at the drawing of the two of them along with their cat, Bailey, that Kurt has spent so long working on. He'd drawn it in pencil from a favorite picture that one of the girls took of them a few weeks before, foregoing coloring it after deciding that it was perfect in black and white.

"It was worth it, to make you happy," Kurt admits, and he knows it's true because making Blaine happy makes him happy too.

"Can I hang it up? I'm guessing you've already decided where this wonderful piece of artwork should go?" And Kurt can see the excited glint in his eyes, so, while he really just wants to spend some time with Blaine, he concedes.

"Okay, and no, I haven't. I thought I'd leave that to you. As the artist, it didn't feel right choosing where it should hang."

The picture is soon in a place of honor above the apartment's tiny fireplace, Blaine having announced he wanted everyone to see Kurt's amazing work of art. And, if Kurt used the opportunity to stare at Blaine's ass while he was on the ladder making sure the picture was straight, well, no one can blame him, right?

"Thank you," Blaine says again, walking over to give Kurt a tender kiss. "Now how about I show you just how grateful I am for that wonderful present? Because as much as I love you as an artist, I would much rather be in bed with you right now," Blaine teases, pupils dilating slightly.

And that is definitely something Kurt is happy to give Blaine as well.


	2. Day 2: A Place To Belong

How Kurt finds a place he can finally belong. My take on the Klaine Advent Calendar Day 2 Prompt – _Belong_

* * *

Kurt didn't belong at McKinley - that much was clear. It was made clear to him every single day via dumpster tosses, locker slams, and slushies. He was too different. Even within the glee club he didn't belong the way he should. Everyone had found their other halves, but Kurt had no one. He didn't fit even into the cliques that had formed there.

Kurt hoped that when he transferred from McKinley to Dalton that he would find a place where he could belong. However, it soon became apparent to him that this wasn't the case. In some ways it was even worse, because while he didn't belong, they tried to make him belong. They tried to make him do something he couldn't - they tried to make him be like everyone else. They tried to make him what he could only call a clone. Anyone who knows Kurt Hummel knows he can't and won't conform to what people want him to be. He's doesn't fit into any box and won't be forced into one.

In the end, that is what makes him go back to McKinley. He'd rather be with a few people that understand he doesn't belong because of what he believes are the right reasons, than to be with a group that tries to make him belong for the wrong ones, no matter how well-intentioned the Warblers may have been.

On top of it all, he feels ready to go back to McKinley and face his demons because he has found somewhere he belongs, in Blaine's arms. He knows being in a relationship doesn't solve everything, but it does give him someone who understands him and someone who accepts him for just who he is. For Kurt, that's just the sense of belonging he wants - and needs.


	3. Day 3: Perfect

The end of Kurt and Blaine's first Christmas as fiancés. My take on Klaine Advent Calender 2013 Day 3 - _Consume_

* * *

"This was perfect," Kurt comments sitting down next to Blaine on the loveseat, where Blaine has been residing for the past five minutes while Kurt lit the candles and turns on some music. It's been a wonderful day, sharing presents and eating dinner and just being with each other. They don't want to go to bed just yet but they don't want to spoil the mood with rubbish that's on telly on Christmas day.

"It has," Blaine admits and he can't think of a word to describe it better. It's everything he had hoped for. His and Kurt's first Christmas living together, along with being engaged. It wasn't a posh affair for from it actually, but it was just right for them. Just time for them to enjoy being with each other.

"I'm glad we told my dad we wouldn't go back to Lima," Kurt admits. Blaine takes his hand and laces their fingers together because he knows it was a hard decision for Kurt to make, choosing to spend the Christmas away from his father and Carole. It had taken over a month of talking between them and Burt for Kurt to make a final decision, Blaine had allowed him the final decisions understanding how many different factors were influencing Kurt.

"Thank you for that. It's meant a lot to me having it just be us to this year, especially after the not so good Christmas we had last year." Blaine admits because no matter what he still feels guilty about that Christmas, the one he messed up by breaking his promises from the Christmas before that. Because he had meant the promises he told Kurt when he gave him the promise ring, and it hurts to think how he broke them.

"Look at me," Kurt commands gently placing his hand gently under Blaine's chin. Blaine catches Kurt's eyes and sees him smiling softly at him. It's one of those smiles that Blaine knows is reserved just for him, and it's made even more perfect by the way Kurt is illuminated in the candle light.

"You know I've forgiven you for that. We've put it behind us and moved on; you need to forgive yourself too." And Blaine knows it's true because, it happens all too often, he goes back to blaming himself for everything they missed out on in those months when they were apart. He just finds it hard to remember sometimes that he deserves Kurt after what he did.

"I can hear your thoughts sweetie. And before you say anything yes you do deserve me," Kurt reassures, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's hand. "You are all I want Blaine. I don't want you to be perfect; I just want you to be mine."

And it's the look it Kurt's eyes that reminds him how truthful Kurt is being, and he can't help but be consumed with the feeling of safety. He moves himself into Kurt's arms, because Kurt is safe, and Kurt loves him, and he doesn't have to be perfect for Kurt. He has to be himself. He can make mistakes, and he can fail and he can get angry and sad but no matter what Kurt will still love him.


End file.
